There are a number of household cleaning products that help perform a broad array of these cleaning tasks in an efficient and effective manner. Perhaps the simplest and maybe the most effective of these cleaning tools, is the broom and dustpan. Their design has basically remained unchanged for countless generations. While they do an admirable job on basic floors, they come up short when having to clean under objects, such as tables, benches, chairs, and the like. Also, the broom and dustpan cannot do their job if one (1) or the other cannot be found. There is nothing more aggravating than not being able to find the dustpan when sweeping a floor. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the above described efficiencies of rooms and dustpans can be addressed. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent kits for storing various cleaning implements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,060 issued to Michelson discloses a broom and dustpan kit comprising a stand-up dustpan, a less-than-full-sized broom and a box-shaped container into which the dustpan and broom can be disposed. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories and a carrying case that comprises a broom with a segmented handle nor does it appear to disclose a removable replaceable broom head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,257 issued to Cavalheiro discloses a broom with a handle opening in the head with flared out bristles projecting therefrom so as to form a leading edge for reaching into confined spaces. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories and a carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,776 issued to Zatkoff discloses a convertible cleaning kit comprising a housing member with a carrier and a convertible cover, a pivotal handle, a locking mechanism, a telescoping handle, holding clips and a cleaning device. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories and a carrying case that comprises a broom with a segmented handle, nor does it appear to an “S”-shaped extending member to facilitate cleaning usage of the broom in tight confined spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,360 issued to Vosbikian discloses a combined broom and dustpan where the broom includes an elongated handle, a body of straw-like members, and a holder in which a dustpan may be releasably retained. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories and a carrying case that comprises a broom with a segmented handle, nor does it appear to disclose a removable replaceable broom head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,868 issued to Panagakos et al. discloses a portable, collapsible broom with a telescoping handle and a brush portion and a dust pan that are detachably carried by the handle. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories and a carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,455 issued to Siculan discloses a combination collapsible broom and dust pan. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories and a carrying case, nor does it appear to an “S”-shaped extending member to facilitate cleaning usage of the broom in tight confined spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,279 issued to Cave discloses a dustpan with a removably detachable brush. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories and a carrying case that comprises a broom with a segmented handle, nor does it appear to disclose a removable replaceable broom head.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 468,106 issued to Robertson discloses a broom and dust pan combination and D 521,201 issued to Iacchetti disclosing a combined broom, brush and dustpan do not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device. Further, neither of these patents appears to disclose a broom with interchangeable accessories that can be stored within a carrying case for easy portable and storage.